Mr Unavailable
by cobrafantasies
Summary: Rachel's co-star, Joey, has always been unavailable to her, which doesn't make her crush on him any easier. Rachel soon realizes that secret feelings are nothing compared to complications that arise; making Joey even more off limits than before.
1. Broken

**Author:** Jen

**Author's Note:** I'm working on a couple of stories at once. This happens a lot, but I really started to like this one so I wanted to post it. I'll still work on my other stories as well. Please read and review, thanks!

**Disclaimer: **Unfortunately, I do not own anything or any of the characters.

**A/N:** Rachel's an actress. Her co-star, Joey, has always been unavailable to her; which doesn't make her crush on him any easier.

Rachel still knows Ross, Chandler, and Monica from school, but she never met Phoebe. Joey doesn't know any of the other friends. The first few chapters are lighter and fun, later chapters include drama!

* * *

><p>"I can't believe it's really cancelled," I sigh and take another sip of wine.<p>

"I know, it was a good show," he utters next to me.

"Really good," I confirm. "I guess the critics just don't know what they're doing."

He pours himself another glass of wine.

"Yeah, a bunch of bastards," he tries to grin to make it a joke, but he's too depressed. He takes another sip of his drink as I do the same. "Maybe it's me?"

"What?"

"I mean, first Days of our Lives and now this, maybe I'm just a curse or something."

"Hey come on, DOOL was insane to kill your character off, you were a definite fan favorite, you were amazing," I flatter him. He smiles weakly and I feel worse for him than myself.

"Well, hey I'm sure you'll get something else. You even have Mandy to help you, I'm sure she can make some calls," I propose. Joey shakes his head and I'm wondering why his girlfriend would be so selfish not to help him.

"We broke up."

I wasn't expecting that one. Now, I'm crumbling to pieces because of how broken he is. Our TV show cancelled and his famous girlfriend gone. What can I say? I'm depressed about the show and sad for his break up, but a small tingle enters my stomach because secretly I've been crushing on him since I met him.

"Joey, I'm so sorry."

"It's alri-" he begins, waving his hand at me, but I sit up and pull him into a hug. After the initial surprise, he gladly accepts it and squeezes me tightly. I wish I could just kiss him to make him feel better, also because it would make me feel a whole lot better. I was able to kiss him for weeks, everyday on set. I played his love interest, of course. In the beginning, I didn't care, I was thrilled at getting to touch him, hold him, and taste his lips nearly everyday at work. Since, he was originally taken, it was all I ever thought I would be allowed; some fake kisses and love stricken lines in the script. Now, he's single, he's available. I pull back and look at his lips, trying to decipher my next move. When I was convinced I was going to lean in, I sit back slowly instead. He smiles at me, a more genuine smile and I smile sadly back. I can't make a move on him. Not now, anyhow, he's sad and heartbroken. If anything, it would just be a rebound fling and that's the last thing I want. I want a relationship, I want honest feelings from him. I'll wait as long as I have to for that.

* * *

><p>Joey and I had obviously gotten close on the show. We worked together everyday and closer than anyone else seeing that our characters were madly in love. Especially with Joey being free of a time-consuming girlfriend, we continue to spend even more time together. Somehow, we manage to grow even closer as friends. We truly understand the insides and outs of each other. We know how the other one thinks and we can end up laughing all day while doing the most boring things.<p>

Joey has been in the lime light since his Dr. Drake Ramorary days, and now with the new show and it being cancelled, the paparazzi are around quite a lot. They've taken photos of us together countless times. I now find it a regular occurrence to find a picture of us in any weekly magazine. They have all labeled us as a rumored couple. Some firmly believe it and even make up quotes that we supposedly confessed our love to each other, just as our characters did on the show. We laugh when we see them all. But I guess I didn't realize how believable magazines can be or should I actually say, how gullible people are.

On Tuesday, I'm out to lunch with a bunch of my close girlfriends. We haven't seen each other in a couple of weeks and so we're ecstatic to finally cramp together at a table, with our cobb salads, and chit chat for hours. Eventually, the topic comes up.

"Okay, so what I really want to know is, is he really as big as they say?"

I stare widely at my girlfriend Carrie.

"What?" I ask, totally bewildered.

"You know, the rumors about his… size," she whispers deviously and the girls all giggle. I look at them truly complexed.

"Really, who and what are you talking about?"

"Joey! Supposedly he's carrying a big package if you get what we mean?" Ashley cuts in.

"Well, yes I know what you mean! You guys are as subtle as a collapsing building! Why…why would I know this?"

"Well, haven't you…" Nicole begins her question, but I cut her off abruptly.

"I've never seen him naked?" I more ask than say. They all look at me quizzically. "Why would I have seen him naked? We didn't even have a sex scene in-"

"No, not the show, real life of course." Nicole rebukes. I shake my head rapidly in disbelief.

"What are you girls talking about, I don't…Im not… Joey and I are not together!"

They're eyes all go wide.

"What, how can that be? You spend every waking minute together and every magazine says so," Ashley refutes.

"You believe everything the tabloids say? Girls look, we're just good friends, we've never slept together or anything," I confirm. They all seem devastated by this and I'm still shocked they could be so stupid.

"What, why is this such a big deal, don't you think I would have told you if I was dating him?"

"I guess," Carrie sighs. "It's just we wanted some juicy details on him!"

"Well, sorry no sex secrets here or… size reveals?" I give Carrie an outrageous look and she shrugs with a smirk.

"Well, have you two ever almost?" Nicole asks, leaning in to my side.

"No, we never…" my voice grows tired at this, but my friends sense what's really going on.

"What, you want something to happen?" Ashley jumps in.

I look at them and my face, even though desperately trying to hide it, probably gives it away instantly.

"You do, she does! You're crushing on Joey Tribbiani!" They all chuckle together. I want to object, but how can I.

"Okay, yes, I've sort of always had a thing for him."

Ooohs string from my friends in a near chorus. I roll my eyes as they press the subject more.

"So, what's the problem?" Nicole shoots.

"Well, when we first met he had a girlfriend. They were together up until the show ended."

"So, what have you been waiting for, it's been a month!" Nicole argues with my answer.

"Well, excuse me for not wanting to risk ruining a friendship!" I counter back.

"Oh come on, you can't go on like this forever. If you've liked him for this long, then it's pretty obvious you're not getting over him," Ashley points out. I sigh, remembering the countless times I've tried to get over the attraction.

"But don't you think if he liked me like that he would have made a move. I never did cause he was the one with the girlfriend, but now that's he's single I figured it would be his move to make, you know?"

"Why can't you make the move? Maybe he hasn't for the same reason, he's holding out on you." Carrie suggests. I never even thought of that before. I work on finding any clues in the past that Joey might have liked me as more than a friend. I can't think of any, but maybe having a long term girlfriend blind-sighted us. Maybe he never looked at me any other way because he was being faithful and I watched myself from being too obvious so I wouldn't come between them. I mean we're obviously a good match if we can get along so well and have such a great time together. Also, everyone always said we had incredible chemistry on screen, even the critics! I remember hearing that one and gloating over it for weeks. The possibility that Joey could really like me delighted me immensely. I just wish it was easier to actually find out.

* * *

><p>Joey and I made a deal that when we both get new jobs, we would celebrate together. He got one two weeks ago, but I just received the news from my latest audition, today.<p>

He comes over to my house basically because I have better boozes. We pour some fancy wine and clink our glasses together. Since, we're on the topic of our new jobs, we soon start reminiscing about our last show.

"And remember when John hit his head on the car door. We had a nice, long lunch that day!" Joey grins and I laugh.

"Yeah. Oh and then when Marsha first met you. I still can't believe she kept messing up on purpose so you would have to redo the kiss scene a million times!"

"Yeah, we had to do like eleven takes that day. Good thing I had a mint," Joey jokes.

"I never told you, but she was talking to me before that scene, She was so nervous to kiss you. So, I told her…that you're not a very good kisser," I smirk at him.

"Hey, I am so!" he smiles.

"Okay, sure sure…" I tease.

"I am, come on, you're telling me you could't stand kissing me for those six months of shooting?"

I shrug, trying to bite my smile back.

"Well, in my defense, you can't preform as well when there's an entire crew watching you."

"That's what you're blaming it on?" I laugh at him. I'm surprised he actually believes me at all. I'm about to tell him I was kidding the whole time when he doesn't give me a chance.

"I've been told many times, I'm a good kisser. I can prove it!" he challenges me. My eyebrows raise.

"Oh really?"

"Really," he widens his eyes sarcastically. "Rachel?" he playfully sets a serious face.

"Yes?" I play.

"May I kiss you," he uses a funny accent that makes me laugh again. When I get my control back I answer in a more formal accent.

"Surely."

Then, he's leaning in and the smirk wipes off my face. I realize in this moment, I'm about to kiss Joey again. The anticipation is driving the butterflies inside of me wild. I stay still as his lips finally reach mine. I don't have to pretend anymore. He's always been a great kisser. I'm not sure if it's actually any better this time or if it has to do with the fact that I've missed his lips like crazy this past month. Whatever it is, I'm showered with bliss as I taste his familiar sweet kiss again.

I feel a difference as he's clearly making more of an effort to impress me with his skills. And it's working well. I'm drowning in the kiss when he pulls away. I immediately wipe my face clear of any give away emotions so I'm not desperately obvious. Not much matters though because within seconds Joey says this:

"You know what else I can do really well…" he talks as he leans back in, but this time his mouth moves to my neck. He's nibbling on my ear until his soft lips travel down. Before I know it, he's sucking on my neck and I'm losing my vision as I need to close my eyes from the intense feeling. I try not to let any moans out, but he's making this task pretty difficult. I could seriously had sat like that forever, letting him manipulate my neck with his lips, but then the stupidest thought enters my mind. I start filming tomorrow and I don't want to walk in with a hickey on my first day; even if it is from Joey. So, I force myself to pull back. He displays his confusion clearly with the help of his still puckered lips.

"You win. I have work tomorrow, I don't want to get a hickey," I say, more embarrassed than ever. He just nods. After a few moments of awkward silence, he sips his wine and I do the same. So much for a celebration.


	2. Unprepared

Luckily the next time I see Joey he doesn't mention the other night, the kiss, or anything related to it. I'm glad because what happened really, I'm not even sure. So, I just go on also pretending nothing has changed either, when actually my feelings have probably tripled in size since kissing Joey for real and having him leave a near permeant mark on my neck. A spot that will never rid of the sensations he evoked there.

It's not until I meet with my girlfriend again, do I realize how stupid I have been this whole time. It's Carrie again who of course points out my blind spots to me. We're talking and laughing when something makes me bring up the kiss with Joey. Her mouth nearly drops when I tell her.

"What? Why did you wait this long to tell me? I can't believe this, so what happened- details!"

"Okay calm down. Well, I mean, like I said, it didn't seem serious to begin with, but then actually… he-"

"He what?" Carrie presses urgently.

""Well, he sort of started…basically sucking on my neck. He told me it was something else he was good at it. I wasn't expecting it at all."

Carrie's eyes widen.

"So then what happened?"

"I stopped him."

"What, why would you- are you mad?" Carrie protested.

"Well, I had filming… I didn't want to get a… hickey," I speak just as shyly as I did when I said it to Joey. Carrie shakes her head at me.

"Seriously…seriously!"

"Carrie, come on. It was just a stupid…moment. It was probably all a game to him!" I try to reason.

"Rachel, can't you see anything! Joey didn't have to kiss you at all. He chose to and he chose to go further. Did you ever think, maybe he likes you. Maybe he did all that because he wanted something to happen. I have a lot of guy friends and they would never start a make out session with me if I… if I told them they were bad kissers, they would just be pissed at me. Rachel I think he was trying to start something with you and I'm sorry but you stopping him was probably your answer for him, like saying you don't him like that way."

I couldn't believe this, I bet Carrie was exactly right and now I've messed everything up! How could I have missed all the signs. I'm so mad at myself.

"Well, why…why would he do that! Can't he just tell me or ask me out for god sakes!" I shout.

"Men are stupid."

I hate it when Carrie is right, what am I going to now?

* * *

><p>The next day, I go to see Joey. This whole situation has frustrated me to no end. See, I'm one of those people who hate those movies where the two characters madly in love are too foolish to let the other one know. They go through their lives missing out on true love. At the end of those movies everyone is so full of remorse and sorrow for them. Me, I'm outraged that they couldn't just say how they were feeling, face each other, just get together! I don't know if Joey is or ever will be my true love, or if that sort of thing even exists, but I know I'm not going through my entire life never finding out.<p>

I walk up to his front door and bang on it until he swings it open.

"Joey, I need to talk to you this instant!" I storm past him. He shuts the door and approaches me slowly.

"Okay…"

"Look, I'm sick of this. I can't have this go on forever. I just need to…" I stop when I get a good look at him. He's a mess. His shirt is barely buttoned, properly at least, his hair is behind disheveled and his eyes look tired and frightened. The image scares me and catches me off guard. It's not the kind of look, like he just woke up, something is wrong.

"Joey…what's happening, you look…not right?"

He immediately looks down to the ground and he starts to shake his head.

"What is it, what's wrong?" I ask worriedly.

He looks back up at me, with a more damaged impression than before. I'm scared now, I've never seen him like this and my mind scrambles for some potential reasons.

"I just got a call…" he begins.

Only the worst enters my mind.

"It was uh, this girl I met a few weeks ago."

He stops, seeming like he's still trying to digest what has happened.

"Okay, what did she say?" I attempt to keep the conversation going.

"Well, see, we sort of… hooked up and now she says that…"

He still shaky and stops another moment to build up the strength to say it.

"She said, I'm going to be a father."

I saw it coming, but that's not to say I was expecting the shock that came with his words. It builds inside of my and mixes with the speechless state in which I'm trapped in. I stare at him, Joey, now one of my best friends, the guy I've been crushing on for the past year, the man I was about to reveal my deepest feelings to, the person who is going to have a child with another woman.

"Oh my god," I whisper.

"What am I going to do Rachel?"

The way his voice sounds right now could make me cry. I swear, he sounds so scared and lost. As stunned as I am at this whole situation, I'm a little surprised by his reaction. Sure, what man wouldn't be freaked out, but knowing what a huge heart Joey has, I can't believe he's not even a little happy; at least a pinch of confidence in himself at being a father.

"Well, I guess it depends what you want. I mean, I'm sure she gave you a choice of whether or not to be involved."

"Yeah, how'd you know?"

"That's usually how these things work," I say, solely falling back on movies and television as my support.

"I mean, I don't want to abandon a baby, but I don't know how to be a father!" He cracks and starts pacing around the room.

"Joey, what are you talking about?"

"Me, what do you mean, I've never done anything like this! I've never even had a dog!"

"Joey, come on everyone is worried about being a father, but you would be a great dad!"

"How could you know that?"

"Well, I don't know, but I believe it because you're so sweet, you're really caring Joey. Come on, you're a great guy and you always get along with the kids on the show."

"Yeah, well, being nice is not raising a child!"

"Joey, calm down! Look, I think you need to take some time and really think all this through. You're just a little hyped up by everything. No one expects something like this, you can't prepare for it. Just try to relax and clear your head."

Joey looks at me a finally takes a deep breath.

"You're right. Okay, thanks."

I stay with him for a while and we talk some things through. He's still pretty shaken up when I leave, but he promises to really think about it all. I guess I held myself together quite well while I was with him because as I'm walking down his drive way I feel myself slowly falling apart. When I get to the car, I'm sure I'm wreck. I can't fathom everything. My head hurts and I don't even remember driving home to be honest, but somehow I make it there. When I get there, I walk straight to my bed and lay there for hours.

* * *

><p>You going to find out who the mother is soon, so stay tuned! =)<p> 


	3. Defining Friendship

The next day I wake up feeling drained. I think I slept too much and now my body just feels like an extra inconvenience I have to lug around. I didn't mean to, but I had no desire to do anything except lay there wondering what's going to happen and convincing myself over and over again what has actually occurred. Well, technically Joey has only created another life, that's not to say he will father the baby. I guess I just assumed that if Joey raised a child I would certainly lose him forever. How can I compete with the mother of his child? Or even his time, which I would then be taking away from his own kid. But of course I would think a lot less of him if he abandoned the baby, I would never want him to do that. I just wish none of this ever happened.

I decide to be a grown up and call Joey, to make sure he's still alive. He doesn't answer. I take the next hour or so calling him a couple of more times. When all the calls are ignored, I figure I better go over there and see what's up.

I knock on his door and he eventually opens it. He's definitely breathing and he looks pretty normal to me. Much better than yesterday actually.

"Hey," he says in a tired voice.

"Hey, how are you? You haven't answered your phone."

"Yeah, sorry….I…." He looks hesitant to tell me or even let me in, since he's opened to door just enough so he's visible.

"Actually, _someone's_ here," he whispers and emphasizes 'someone' as if I should know precisely who they are. I shoot him a look of "what?"

"The mother of my baby," he forces himself to say the words through gritted teeth. I try not to smile because this isn't a laughing matter, it's just he's acting like a little kid. Which is also terribly ironic at this point. Soon enough though, I'm filling with nervousness as he lets me inside to meet her. What am I supposed to say to her? I don't even know her, haven't even seen her yet, and I hate her already because she gets to have Joey's baby! She got to be with him, even if it was only for one night and now she'll get all his time and attention- forever!

We round the corner to the living room and her back is to us. She turns around now and I'm mad because she's pretty. Of course she is, though, Joey had to hit on her to get her into bed and he doesn't go for any average slumps. She has straight, beautiful blonde hair; she's looks taller than me; with fair skin.

Her face looks troubled and for the first time I wonder how she's handling all this. I never really gave much thought to how she would be feeling. I guess I figured since she's keeping it, she was happy. Then it hit me, who would honestly be all that crazy about getting knocked up from a one night stand; regardless of who it was with. She walks over to me and puts on a smile.

"This is my good friend Rachel," Joey introduces me.

"Yes, I know who Rachel Green is. I loved the show." she flatters me.

"Thank you," I speak softly.

She puts out her hand.

"I'm Phoebe," she tells me her name. I take her hand and lightly shake it hello.

Unfortunately, my mind takes a turn for the worst at this point. I suddenly think about how much time Joey and this "Phoebe" will be spending together from now on, or definitely when the baby comes. What if the attraction not only returns, but turns into something else. First, they'll start sleeping together again and then they'll develop feelings for each other. And with love and a baby on the way, why wait, why not just get married! Oh, these are such terrifying thoughts and my envy and disgust for this woman is growing. But I hide it all too well. The worse part is I actually sit through an hour of all of us talking and she's nice. She's a little strange, to be honest; she started talking about how she needs to have a clean and happy ora for when the baby comes. She is a masseuse, so I guess she knows about all that relaxing crap. Still, it's actually a little hard to hate her when she comes across so friendly. It's okay though because every time I start to like her or think she's sweet, I simply picture her with Joey and I'm back to disliking her. I'm satisfied when Joey finally shows her out, but keeps a grip on my arm, demanding me to stay.

He closes the door behind her and lets go of my arm.

"So…what do you think?"

I take a deep breath and I think he finds my disapproval right away.

"What, you didn't like her?"

"No!" My voice rises way too high and he gives me a look.

"Well, it's just…I don't know! I don't even know why you wanted me to meet her. I mean, I have nothing to do with this baby," I point out to him. He looks down with a saddened expression.

"Rach, I hope that's not true because I need you."

"What?" I ask, although the words are enough to make me spring with joy.

"Look, sure Phoebe's nice and I'm sure we'll get to know each other well real soon, but she's not you. I'm going to have a baby- a_ baby_ Rachel! I need my best friend, I don't know how I would do this without you."

I hold back pushing tears because I've never cried in front of him and I don't want to look bad anyhow.

"Wow, I guess I didn't realize…" I begin softly. He walks closer to me and rests his hands on my shoulders. He locks eyes with mine.

"Rachel, please tell me you won't leave me to raise a kid on my own."

"You'll never be alone, Joe," I firmly say and then wrap him into a hug.

"Thank you," he whispers into my ear and it fills me with enough warmth to light a fire.

* * *

><p>When I get home, I immediately dial Carrie's number. I decided she's my official go to friend for relationships; or really any Joey related situations.<p>

"…I mean, it's weird right? He's acting like we're together, but he's having a kid with another woman. I get that friends should be there for each other, but the things he was saying…I just…do you get what I'm saying at all?" I've rambled on through a millennium trying to explain everything.

"Yes, of course. Oh my God, this is so crazy! Okay, look I don't think Joey actually sees you two as a couple, but he may still have feelings for you. But I think what really matters is that this is how he truly sees you Rach. You are honestly one of the most important people in his life right now. I mean, he's asking you to help him, not anyone else. Whether you guys ever get together or not, you should appreciate how much he clearly cares for you," Carrie says more sincere than I've ever heard her. I feel a tear drop down my cheek at realizing this truth. Good thing I'm alone because with a revelation like this, I wouldn't have been able to hold back anymore burning tears.

"Thanks," I croak through my scratchy throat.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong> Sorry, Rachel was not so pleasant to _someone_! =)

Thanks for the reviews so far, I appreciate it!


	4. When will you Know

Four, this is the fourth time Joey ends up blowing me off. I'm started to really get annoyed. Phoebe wants to go over plans, money issues, or baby names. It's always something and of course the mother of his child has to come first! I knew this would happen and I'm not happy one bit.

I decide my way of punishing him will be not calling him, until he calls me. At least, I'm praying this is somewhat painful for him.

Luckily, I'm not too far off. A few days later he calls me, apologizing again and again. I play it off as not caring and it kills him.

"Rachel, I am going to spend all tomorrow with you. Every second of the day is yours; whatever you want to do, wherever you want to go, you just name it! Well, if you're free…and if you want to…" Joey pleads with me over the phone.

I blush, thankfully from the privacy of my own home. I don't want to lose any control here though, so I continue to drag it out.

"I don't know, I guess I can run my errands on Saturday instead. Well, maybe… "

"Come on, we'll watch that movie you've been dying to see."

"Really?" I ask with a renewed interest. I'd been bugging him to watch some love fest movie with me for weeks now. Truthfully, it was a foolish plan I devised since the plot of the movie was about two actors who feel in love on the set of their movie. I thought it might trigger something. I find it so stupid now, but why not have him watch it anyhow; especially if he's offering.

The next day he comes over. We plan to watch the movie and then go out to eat.

My doorbell rings and when I open it, he's there with a "please forgive me" smile on his face.

"Hello Joey," I say in a fake voice.

"You look…so pretty today," he partly jokes knowing I'm probably not as mad as I'm acting.

"Oh really?" It's also a joke because right now I'm wearing sweats. It was actually to make a point which I make right now.

"I was going to change, but I wanted to make sure you'd actually show," I glare at him and he bites his lip regretfully.

"I'm sorry, I really am. But I'm here, ready to make it all up to you!" he tries.

"I'll be done in a few," I tell him as I walk up to change. What he doesn't know is I've already forgiven him the moment he called. I could never stay mad at him.

When I come back down the stairs, he has a bowl of popcorn ready. He knows my house too well, he's been here too many times.

"Joey, we're going out for a big lunch after this."

"I know, but we need to make room for popcorn, it's a movie!" he smiles and waves the sweet butter-smelling popcorn in my face. I give him a more playful glare and snatch the bowl from him. He grins at me and then follows me to the living room. I sit on the couch and he sit down too, but keeps a little more space than usual between us. I'm starting to feel bad. Maybe I should let him know he's completely in the clear. But I'm still thinking this over as I press play and we settle in for the movie.

We're about an hour in when he slowing gets up and starts walking out. I pause the movie.

"Where are you going?"

"Bathroom break," he whispers. I smile and shake my head.

As I'm waiting for him, I begin thinking about the whole situation again. I know he blew me off for a couple of weeks, but he is going to be a father in a few months. Maybe I should have been giving him a little more credit. When he gets back I feel awful about myself.

"I'm sorry," I just about blurt out the second he sits down again.

"For what?"

"You're having a baby! And I'm punishing you for passing up sitting around and doing nothing with me."

He looks at me and then shakes his head.

"Hey, it's not nothing. I love hanging out with you."

I'm looking down at my hands. I try to stop the smile that forces itself through, but I can't help it when he says these things.

"Still, you have more important things to worry about."

"Yeah, like making time for my best friend," he does it again.

"Stop, it's more important right now that you get to know the mother of your baby better," I tell him. When he doesn't respond I look up at him. Now, he's studying his own hands in his lap and clearly avoiding eye contact.

"What?" I ask.

"Nothing, I just…I think I know her pretty well."

"What does that mean?" I thought maybe he was referencing to how they met so I bring it up when he again takes too long to answer.

"What, because you slept together?"

"Well, yeah…again."

The words strike me like a knife. My mouth is going dry, making it challenging to speak.

"Oh, you two…" I can't bring myself to say it.

"Well, sort of…"

"Sort of, what does that mean? Did you two only half did it?" Now the words are flowing easier at what he says.

"No, we did…it." he says this matter of factly, which makes me even angrier.

"Wha- why, how did this happen?"

"I don't know, it just did. We're spending a lot of time together."

"Joey, why would you do this!" My voice is raising and I actually stand up from my seat. Now, he's looking right at me, surprised by my reaction.

"What, what's the big deal? We already did it once!"

"So that means you should just _keep_ doing it?" I must sound really frustrated with him, I'm basically reprimanding him like he's a child.

"What, why not? I mean we are having a _baby_ together! Why do you even _care_ so much?"

When he says this, I realize how much of a fool I am. How has he not already figured it out, I'm being way too obvious right now. I slowly sit down, feeling my face fluster. His eyes don't move off me. His face is still unnerved. Thankfully, I finally think of another explanation.

"It's just… well, that's just it. You too are having a child together. So, if you don't want to get serious with her, then you shouldn't be having this kind of relationship. That won't be fair when your kid grows up and finds out their mommy and daddy are just friends with benefits."

As the shock slowly starts to wear off, realization kicks in and I'm letting out a breath of relief.

"Yeah, maybe your right. I've got to talk to Phoebe."

Now that I can feel the blood in my body safely returning, I decide to steer the conversation.

"Yeah, just explain to her this isn't a good idea and that's why you have to put a stop to it. It's only right."

He looks up from his thinking then.

"Oh well, no, I was thinking I should give it a shot."

This is not were my steering was supposed to lead.

"What?"

"Well, you're right. We owe it to the baby to at least try and make it work. Then they might have a mom and dad that are actually together. And the best part is, if it doesn't work out, the baby won't even be here to see it fall apart. Everything will be worked out by the time they even…arrive." Joey happily decides.

"Wait, hold on Joe. I mean, do you really care about Phoebe this way?"

"I don't know- that's why I have to find out."

"Find out, no, I don't think… " I was about to tell him you should already know, but if that was true then him and I would always cease to exist. This realization shuts me up instantly.

"You don't think what?" he asks.

I look at him, wondering if he'd ever even give us a try. Maybe it's not for me to decide. Now, I want to cry again and that can't happen.

"Nothing, I think that's great. I'm happy you're willing to give a real relationship a try. Why don't we get back to the movie."

I turn and press play before he even has a chance to respond, although he probably didn't have much else to say anyway. I turn and look at him, his eyes back on the screen. I only hope this movie can distract me enough that my oncoming tears can fade.


	5. Mistakes

I'm lying in my bed, staring blankly at the wall. I can't sleep, can't even shut my eyes for the life of me. I want to do something or just sleep, I don't even know what I want. I'm jumpy and anxious and don't have a clue as to what I need to do to suppress these feelings.

I just keep thinking about Joey and Phoebe together and I can't take it. It's like after all these months of him being with a girlfriend, he was finally single…finally. And although I was never really close, I always felt like I was right there, I had the advantage to make something happen, to be with him.

I was right there, sitting next to him on my own couch and instead of claiming him mine, I let him go. I practically lead him to another woman. I made it happen and let him slip through my fingers. I'm so mad at myself for this, more than anything.

I've been so stupid, is the thing. I should have listened to Carrie and just made a move. I should have followed up on my feelings or never stopped him from showing off on my neck! What was I ever thinking? The worst part is, I can't even do anything now; I'd be tearing apart a family that hasn't even started.

Long story short, it was a very long night. And some longer nights after that.

* * *

><p>A week goes by before Joey invites me over again. I walk into this situation completely naive, since I'm unaware that a certain someone is going to be there. We make lunch plans and I walk in to find a reservation of three under Joey's name. My fears are confirmed when the waiter walks me over to a table with Joey and Phoebe sitting there. I would rather the building collapse on all of us right now than me join them at this meal. Unfortunately, I end up sitting down anyway. They both smile and greet me hello, as to which I respond by faking a smile and picking up my menu instantly to hide behind.<p>

They don't even acknowledge it, which make me want to scream. They're just a couple now, that's it! Nothing said about it, no approval needed, they're together and everyone's apparently fine with it!

At one point, Phoebe laughs about an inside joke between them, I don't understand, and then clasps his hand on the table. I want to punch her. Then they have some "moment" during the actual meal and decide to give a quick peck on the lips for it, I'm going to puke. When we're finishing our food, Phoebe spills something on her shirt. Joey tries to help clean it and then she sadly states, "Oh no, now I look awful." Joey tells her she can never look bad, and carefully pushes a strand of hair out her face. He's looking at her lovingly and she's glowing back… I'm about to roll over and die.

I've never been so happy to get the check and then get out of there. Right as I'm putting on my coat, Joey sneaks over to my side.

"Hey, um you seemed pretty quiet today, you okay?" he asked in a hushed voice.

Why does he have to be sweet and actually concerned about me. I try not to give anything away in my expression.

"Yeah, I'm fine," I speak hoarsely.

"Okay…" he accepts hesitantly. Then him and Phoebe walk out together, side by side, and I'm wishing that the guy from the table next to us would just lend me his steak knife already.

* * *

><p>A few days later, I'm out with some friends at the mall. We're getting pissed that we don't have any shopping bags yet and decide the next store we go into we have to buy something. I'm the last one to not have anything and so they throw a pile of clothes in my hands and push me into the dressing room to try them on. When I finally come back out, they're all off, browsing the store again or trying more things on. So, I take my time and start putting away the clothes I don't want. I'm folding a shirt back onto it's display table, when someone walks next to me. I look up and my eyes go wide when I see who it is. Who else, but Phoebe of course. I'm about to run, since she hasn't noticed me yet, but at this very moment she looks up.<p>

"Rachel? Oh my God, hi!"

"Hi!" I cheer obnoxiously. She pulls me into an awkward hug.

"You're shopping? Get anything good?"

"Um, not yet no. How about you?"

"No, my style's a little too funky for this store."

Yeah I'll say, I think to myself as I view her vibrant shirt and long, detailed skirt. Unfortunately, after a few moments she doesn't leave, so I force myself to make conversation.

"So, uh, how's everything with the baby?" I sound a little too uninterested so I flash a friendly smile.

"Yeah, good. A little nerve racking, but you know good nerves."

I simply nod my head and she tries to think of more to say.

"Joey's been great. I'm really happy he thought we should try to make it work."

"hmmm," I pretend to agree. She looks troubled suddenly.

"The only thing is, I worry sometimes." She says.

"About what?"

"Well, it seems like Joey's never really had a serious relationship before. I mean, I gathered he was a bit of a player when I had a one night stand with him; hypocrite I am right? But you know I just feel like…oh why am I burdening you with all this. I guess i was just thinking you guys are so close…" Phoebe trails off.

"No, no, tell me. I'd love to help," I lie trying to find any flaw in their "little relationship".

"I don't know. Sometimes I get scared he's off cheating on me, but never fessing up or breaking it off because he doesn't want to ruin the family, you know?"

"Hmm yeah.. well…" I start and then a horrible idea pops into my brain. I think it over for literally a second before my mouth takes over and I can't stop myself from a terrible decision.

"Actually, I…" I make my voice weary and she senses the tone instantly.

"What, what is it?"

"I really shouldn't tell you, but really you shouldn't be living a lie…" I lie through my teeth.

"What, what are you talking about, tell me!" Phoebe urges in a slightly demanding way, which scares me.

"Well, it's just Joey was telling me just that, he was nervous he couldn't be a one-woman man and then well, one night he…" I look around, stalling time.

"What what?" Phoebe jumps.

"He slept with someone. He said he had to, just once," I whisper to her. Her mouth drops open and she looks crushed. I'd feel bad, but I can't; something's come over me I can't explain. I'm only acting out of pure selfishness and vengeance, nothing more.

"I can't believe this. How could he do this! How long ago was this?"

"Well, does it really matter. I mean, come on, do you really think it'll stop there?"

"What do you mean?"

"He said he had to do it just once, but that's what people who quit smoking say and then just one cigarette and they're addicted. What if in a week or a month he needs that just once…again," I tactically convince her.

And she's gone sooner than I know. She blabs on about how appalled she is and that she needs to go right now.

I only smile mischievously at my own evilness, too proud to even realize.

* * *

><p>I guess I should have learned a long time ago that things come back to bite you in the ass. I don't know why I didn't even consider that there might be some consequences to me deliberately crushing Phoebe and Joey's relationship. Well, there were.<p>

Joey calls me the very next night and yells at me to come over. I try to fake sick my way out of it, but he sees through my fib immediately. I figure I have to face him sometime, so I go over. He lets me in and angrily paces around the room, too frustrated to even begin. I know this won't be a fun conversation. I clasp my hands together and wait nervously. He finally looks me in the eye and tries to inhale a deep breath.

"Rachel, why would you do this?"

"I'm…sorry?" I say, figuring I better find out how much he knows first.

"Why would you tell Phoebe I slept with someone, why would you do that?"

Yep, that's basically everything.

"I…I don't know."

"You don't know? Rachel, seriously, what are you trying to do? Why would you want to ruin the first real relationship I ever had?"

"_First_, what about Mandy? You guys dated for over six months."

He suddenly freezes and stares wildly at me. I wonder why bringing up Mandy could spur on such a reaction.

"Well, I know, but I wasn't… as committed to that one." he unexpectedly admits.

"What, did you… cheat on Mandy?"

He looks down suddenly as if he's thinking it over.

"No, I didn't, I just… didn't feel as strongly about that relationship."

"Then, why would you date her for so long?" I inquire, but he quickly changes the subject.

"What does that even matter? We are talking about the present here, you flat out lying to Phoebe and jeopardizing my potential family!"

"Okay, okay, I was just curious. I never knew you and Mand…."

"Rachel! Focus here, we're not talking about Mandy anymore!" He breathes to calm his tone down. "Rachel, why did you tell Phoebe I cheated on her? Just tell me honestly."

I look down desperately hoping to find some other explanation to explain my actions. This is the only thing that comes to mind.

"Because… because I don't think she's right for you."

"_What?_" He's astounded by this reveal.

"I just didn't feel it was working."

"_You_ didn't feel it was working? Why, everything was going fine, better than fine, everything was great!"

"Well, well…I don't think she's good enough for you," I make up as I go.

"How is she not good enough? _How?_" He keeps pressing.

"I don't know, she…"

"She what?" Joey interrupts me. "Rachel, why wouldn't you say something before. There's nothing wrong with Phoebe and I don't understand why you would do this to me? What could possibly make you…"

"_Because!_" I abruptly yell. I feel tears forming and I want to run, but I know I'm stuck.

"Because why?" Joey yells back.

"Because…because…" I shake my head, which is feeling so heavy right now.

Joey waits for my answer and I no longer have any control over my own speech.

"That should be _me_!" I yell at him. He's taken aback by the very words that shake me to my core. How could I have just said that? I can't recover from this one. I look up at his shocked and confused expression and realize I have to come clean. It' either confess, or lose Joey forever. I take a shaky breath as he finally speaks.

"What?" Is all he can manage.

"I…" I falter. "I… hate her because I wish I was her. I've liked you for a really long time," I shyly state.

His eyes don't waver and I might be shaking at this point. I might as well continue.

"I'm jealous, okay! I want to be the one who gets all your attention and I want to be the one who gets to be with you! It kills me that you're not only with someone else, but you're having a baby with them! It makes me feel like I'm losing you forever. " I squeeze my eyes shut, trying to force the tears back.

"Rachel…I…" he tries to answer, but he's so caught off guard.

I'm still looking down, eyes shut. He must not like talking to me this way because I hear him move closer to me.

"Rachel?" He tries to get my focus back. I turn away, afraid the tears might present themselves. He takes hold of my shoulder and gently turns me back toward him. I cover my eyes with my hands.

"Rachel, what are you… are you crying?" he asks. The tears are rolling down my face now and I'm frantically attempting to wipe them all away. He grabs my wrists and pulls them down.

I've never cried in front of Joey, until now. He's looking into my bloodshot eyes. Then, he carefully, wipes my tears away with his own hands. I shallow unsteadily.

"Rachel," he begins soothingly. "Why would you keep this from me?"

"I couldn't tell you?" I fight out.

"Why not?"

"You were with Mandy and then I was too scared…of rejection, I thought you didn't like me the same way…that you don't." I tell him. He stares into my eyes, which I'm praying will just dry up already. He wipes a last tear that gets away and I realize I love his way of comforting me in my frenzied state.

"You waited so long." he simply notes. I shake my head.

"I know, I just… didn't want to risk anything." His hands are still left on my face even though the tears have finally ceased. I'm waiting for his reply, but it never comes. Instead, he does the most unexpected thing in the world. He takes a few moments of saying nothing and then suddenly- he kisses me! Just pulls my face to his and places his magic lips back on mine. I don't even question his actions and let it happen willingly. He breaks away when we're out of air and I'm floating on it.

"Wha- what was that for?" I stutter.

He doesn't answer and just kisses me again. I decide to shut up too. I wrap my fingers into his hair and enjoy every moment. His kiss keeps getting deeper and soon his hands travel down to my arms, then back, then waist. He tightens his grip on me as if I might abandon his sweet kisses. I clutch him tighter as well and our actions begin to speed up. Before we know it, we're moving upstairs, tumbling onto his bed and selecting clothes to come off.

I feel his body pressed against mine and my arousal heightens tremendously. I just keep hearing in my head, this is really happening, this really is! I smooth my hands all over his now shirtless back as he pushes his arousal against me. He's unhooking my bra now and his tongue is exploring my body. When it reaches my breast I'm taken under by the sensations he's able to evoke. Moans escape from my mouth and when he's done with both breasts he moves his tongue down further and further. Until, he's sliding my underwear off. His fingers gingerly sweep my thighs and I tremble with anticipation. His touch is teasing and frustrating. Finally, he lowers his mouth to this spot and erupts streams of pleasure through me as his pace quickens. I moan out his name as he sends me over the edge and he slowly slide back up my body. He waits for me to breathe normally again. He's looking into my eyes, like I've dreamed he would and soon I'm ready for it all to truly be real. My hands find his pants and pull them open. He shakes them off and positions himself back on top of me. My hearts never been racing so fast and I'm loving every beat it skips.

He enters me heartbreakingly slow and then leans down to kiss me again. I wrap my arms around him and he starts to move. I experience every stroke he creates with our joined bodies. When he picks up the pace I'm breathing heavy pants and he releases a grunt by my ear. I moan his name into his ear and that sets him off. He's going at it hard and fast until the pleasure is literally being pounded into me. I grind my nails into his back, trying to keep my hold on him. He thrusts into me with a loud groan. He does it again, even harder, sending me into a thrilling orgasm. Then once more before he climaxes, moaning out my name. He falls next to me and we're left to share the sounds of our heavy breathing. I'm too overjoyed for words. I'm filled with satisfaction and still a serial feeling. I inhale sharply with a smile and look over at Joey next to me. I watch his chest harshly rise and fall. I know what that skin feels like, I know the feeling of him inside of me. My heart might have just kicked up again with this newfound appreciation.

He looks over at me and tries to smile. I sense some discomfort and immediately worry.

"Rachel," he huffs and then takes a few more breaths before it's back to normal. I calm down as well now. "I have to tell you something."

"Anything," I say.

"I said I wasn't as serious with Mandy before…"

"Yeah?" I was still curious about the relationship that suspended my building feelings for so long.

"I never fell hard enough for her because so soon after we got together…I …met you."

I didn't think this day could get any better, but the butterflies back in my stomach prove me wrong.

"I've liked you too, but I never made a move. I stayed with Mandy because I didn't want to only leave her for someone else. Although, when she broke up with me…I wish I had," He confesses. He's not looking at me anymore. I turn on my side to face him.

"So, why didn't you…after?"

"I… I don't know I was scared too and then well…"

"What?"

"When I kissed you that day… I guess you weren't so crazy about it."

I drop my head in shame at myself.

"No, I was ecstatic when you did that. I just was…I don't know, I was stupid. I wish I never stopped you." I tell him.

He looks at me now and then his face slowly turns to terror. He closes his eyes and bangs his head against his pillow. I'm a little surprised at how he's reacting.

"How could I have done this?"

"Huh?"

"Phoebe! I completely contradicted everything I just yelled at you for! I made the lie true! I'm such an idiot!" he chastises himself.

"Well, then why did you do it?" I ask, remembering that he kissed me first.

"I… I…" he stops and looks at me again. "I couldn't help myself."

Well, now there's no way I can feel bad for Phoebe when he says something like that to me. Screw Phoebe, I belong with him!

He shut his eyes in sorrow again and covers his face with his arms crossed.

Great, what are we going to do?


	6. The Wheels keep Turning

**Author's Note: **I have some ideas to really stretch this story out, which I'm happy about. I've always wanted to make one of those long stories and I think this one calls for a lot of events in later chapters. So, I hope everyone is enjoying it so far and I always love comments!

* * *

><p>"I never wanted to hurt you."<p>

I hear Joey say through the closed door.

Silence.

"You don't have to forgive me, but at least let me continue to help with the baby. I still want in this family."

"I don't know, I don't know this is a family anymore." I hear Phoebe speak in a broken voice.

I think it's the first time I truly feel for her.

"But we weren't together before," Joey tries to point out.

"Yes, but at least there was no betrayal associated with our history."

"Phoebe… I'm really sorry. Let me try to make it up to you by being the best dad."

"I have to think about it."

I cringe behind the door when I hear the slam of the front door. Joey takes in a deep sigh as I slowly open the door and walk over to him. His head is hanging in despair. I come behind him and capture his chest in my arms. His hands reach over mine and hold on to me tightly. I rest my head against his back and repent over the situation with him.

* * *

><p>Joey spends the week leaving Phoebe messages, sending flowers, and apologizing over and over again. Finally, Joey gets an answer on the phone from her.<p>

"Phoebe!"

"I just answered to tell you to stop calling! You don't want to get on my bad side."

"No, wait. Please can't you just come over, I have something I need to show you." He waits and hears nothing on the other end. "Phoebe?" He takes another long sigh and is about to hang up.

"No, I'm here… okay fine. I'll be over in an hour."

"Okay, thanks!"

Joey lets a skeptical Phoebe in after an hour passes.

"What is it you_ need_ to show me?"

"Look, I'm just trying to make this right. I want to be a dad, your due date's only five months away! I can't just look the other way."

Phoebe's sorrowful face doesn't look him in the eyes and she crosses her arms.

"Okay, wait come look," Joey tries to sound excited. He leads her to the bedroom.

In the corner, a crib with colorful pillows, toys, and a mobile hanging above it , surprises Phoebe.

"What's this?"

"Just trying to see where the baby would stay when I would get them for the weekend or something. I mean, anytime you need a babysitter or anything I'll be free."

Phoebe gives him a look

"You're an actor, how reliable can you truly be?"

"I'll clear my schedule and risk getting fired, I don't care! Phoebe, I'm telling you, I might not have been able to be completely committed to you… but I will with this. This baby comes first…and always will, I swear that to you."

Phoebe cracks a small smile and Joey nearly jumps at this good sign.

"Well, at least tell me one thing then."

"Anything."

"Why did you cheat?"

Joey bites his lip at the question. She waits patiently for an answer, making it apparent she's not giving up on receiving one.

"I care a lot about Rachel," Joey tells her.

"Then why not leave me for her?"

"I didn't want to leave you and the baby."

"Well, that didn't work out, did it now?" Phoebe harshly states.

"I know," Joey drops his head. "I just… wasn't thinking. Rachel's really special to me."

"That still doesn't explain why you couldn't wait."

"Because I was never planning on breaking up with you. I like you a lot and I really wanted to make our family work. But when Rachel told me she's liked me all this time…all I could think was…I love her."

Phoebe's eyes widen at this confession.

"Oh... wow, I didn't know you felt that way about her."

"Yeah… me either." Joey speaks softly. "I'm sorry I just couldn't say no, I just acted stupidly."

"No," Phoebe says and Joey looks up. "You acted out of love, from your heart. It's best we're not together if you were never going to feel that way about me."

"Yeah, I guess so." Joey replies. He looks at her again. "So, does this mean the crib can stay?"

Phoebe looks over at the crib. She walks over and picks the stuffed penguin up.

"This for the baby?"

"Hugsy?" Joey squeaks. "Uh, they'll have a million toys by the time they get here," Joey says and takes the toy from Phoebe. She smiles and he puts Hugsy back in the crib, relieved.

"Actually, she."

"Huh?"

"It's not a they, it's a _she_. I went to the doctors and we're having a baby girl."

Joey's eyes light up instantly.

"Really?"

Phoebe shakes her head with a smile.

"That's amazing. I'm going to have a daughter!"

Phoebe chuckles lightheartedly at his joy.

"Well, I hope she can always count on her father to be there for her."

"I promise," Joey says.

She nods, a sign of approval.

"Thank you," he cheers and hugs her tightly.

* * *

><p>The next time I see Joey, he looks giddy and outright insane.<p>

"What is with you?" I flat out ask when he doesn't wipe the expression off his face. His jaw clenches, concealing the thrilling information he's storing. He finally lets me in on the big news.

"I'm having a daughter."

"_What!_" I yell happily. He nods his head to confirm it.

"Oh my god, Joey! That's incredible!" I run over and hug him. He upgrades it to a huge bear hug. When he lets me go I see his elated expression.

"So, this means Phoebe…" I begin to ask. Joey suddenly backs up and his joy downgrades slightly.

"Oh yeah, that's all good."

"That's good to hear," I hesitantly say. I'm not sure why he's so defensive if everything has worked out. I decide to just brush it off, I don't want to ruin the exciting news.

"So, got any names picked out?"

"No, I can't think that far ahead. These past few months have been a complete whirlwind!"

I laugh and agree.

What I really want now is to ask him about us, what's going to happen with us; what will come of our night together… or our one time together. But the feeling inside my stomach is telling me to keep quiet on that subject. It ends up, it's a good thing I didn't bring up the heated topic because in the next minute Phoebe's at the door with a man.

"Andy, what are you doing here?" Joey asks the man. Andy is Joey's publicist.

"He just showed up at my house, asking me a million questions!" Phoebe complains.

"What, why would you do that?"

"_I'm sorry_ if I'm behind on rumors circulating that you two are an _item_ and she's _pregnant_!" Andy hollers accusingly at Joey.

"Well, why didn't you just ask me?" Joey defends Phoebe.

Andy stares at him and then laughs in his face.

"When was the last time you were honest with me? Come on, man you are always sugar coating everything in your life so that _I_ can't even get the truth!"

I've never seen this kind of relationship with a publicist and actor before, it's certainty not what mine is like.

"Okay, fine Phoebe is pregnant with my daughter," Joey smiles at the fact again before adding, "But we're not together."

Andy looks appalled.

"What, _no_! This is no good. How is this going to look? I can see the papers now, 'Joey Tribbiani knocks up blonde chick!'"

"Hey man!" Joey protects Phoebe again.

"Alright, sorry… sorry," he turns and addresses this to Phoebe and she uncomfortably acknowledges his apology.

"But this just won't do. Here's what we need to do. You two need to be a couple," he points at Joey and Phoebe who both shake their heads.

"No, we can't," Joey says and I wonder if it's because of me, even the thought delights me.

"Yes, you have to. Nothing big, just go to premieres, events, walk around town together. Maybe hold hands…kiss, hug a couple of times for the cameras."

"No!" I spontaneously interrupt. Everyone turns to me and I freeze, embarrassed.

"I mean…" I falter. "They will have to 'break up' eventually if they're not actually together. Wouldn't that look worse if Joey leaves her when they're having a baby?"

"That's true," Phoebe jumps in and I'm glad she of all people is on my side.

"Yeah, we shouldn't then," Joey tries to confirm, but Andy shakes his head.

"No, it's still better. We'll just say you were trying to make it work and then it didn't."

"But how different would that be?" Joey asks.

"Because then the fans can see you guys are friendly and have a good relationship, regardless of the circumstances. Just fake it for a couple of weeks, that's all. Okay?"

Joey looks at me and then at Phoebe.

I'm not happy about this at all.

"Okay," he agrees.


	7. Candids

I'm staring at the People Magazine in my hand.

"Joey Tribbiani is about to be a Father!" the title reads in bold letters. I see the picture of him and Phoebe walking down the street, hand in hand, dominating the entire cover page. I open to the article in disgust.

"We're trying to make it work, I'm so excited to be a dad!" the article quotes Joey and it discusses how they haven't known each other for long and are seeing if they can be more serious.

These past few weeks have been awful; passing magazine after magazine just like this one, actually watching them walking everywhere, embracing tightly, and sometimes a light kiss on the cheek or lips. It's like when I was jealous before, but it's worse. Even though this time I know I don't need to be jealous of them, the difference is this is how the whole world sees them. Everyone thinks they're an actual couple and I'm not even in the picture, literally.

* * *

><p>One day Joey and I make plans to go the movies. Andy happens to call right before we're leaving, unfortunately. He only asks Joey's what he's up to and he stupidly tells him. I hear Andy tell him we can't be alone, people will think it's a date.<p>

_Yes, that's what I want them to think, that's what I want it to be_; I think to myself. Which gets me pondering on whether this is a date or not. Then I hear Andy on the other line telling Joey,

"Invite Phoebe, at least walk there with her…that's where all the pictures will be taken."

I roll my eyes when Joey calls Phoebe and explains the situation.

Walking down the street is so humiliating. There's the happy couple and then there I am strolling along behind, just an ugly third wheel. I can just see the quotes now: "The father to be, his lovely lady, and some unknown friend." That's all I look like to them.

Finally, we make it to the theatre, we head inside. Phoebe looks at us.

"You know what, why don't I just see another movie. There's no cameras in here."

This is the first moment I've ever wanted to hug Phoebe. Thank God Joey agrees and we're finally alone in the theatre. Now, that we're seated and waiting for the movie to start, I once again wonder whether this is date. I guess it should't matter, I'm just happy to be here with him. The lights are fading, meaning the movie's about to start. That's when I feel something touch my hand, on top of the arm rest. Joey has placed his hand over mine and is sliding his fingers between mine. I feel tingles all over and can't help but smile. Basically, it's the best hour and forty minutes I've had all month. I hate when it ends so much that I groan when the lights go up.

"You really liked it?" Joey inquires about my reaction.

"Oh…yeah…great," I mumble and quickly get up feeling foolish. He smiles at me and puts his hand on my back comfortingly as I start to make my way out of the isle. I dread every step I take, knowing it'll mean meeting up with Phoebe and taking to the streets again.

The next upside to all this is when we get back to Joey's place. Phoebe says her goodbyes and Joey asks if I want to stick around. I say yes, of course.

"So, what do you want to do?" He asks when we're alone, doing nothing.

There's a few things that pop into my mind, but I brush them aside and put the priorities first.

"Talk."

"Okay?" Joey's not sure what it could be about. "Shoot."

I sit down on the couch and he follows.

"Was that a date?"

Joey's just staring at me, maybe he's deciding for himself.

"Uh… I guess I didn't think of that."

"So, that's a no?"

"No, I mean no... it's not, I mean…" Joey jumbles his words.

I sigh exhaustedly and his face falls.

"I want it to be," he says and I look up with renewed hope.

"Yeah?"

"Yeah, I… wish we had more time together. I feel like I never see you anymore."

"Spending time together is not dating," I correct him.

"I know, I meant I want to see you _all_ the time," he tells me. "Rachel, I want to be… more than just friends with you."

I swallow, feeling myself fill with enthusiasm.

"You do?"

He nods.

"Do you?"

"Yes" I squirm with delight. He slowly forms a smile and leans in. I let my lips relax and enjoy his. Then I happily kiss him back and feel his hand move to my neck, caressing it as it gradually moves down. I let him take me wherever he wants to go. That ends up eventually going back to the bedroom, in the same bed it happened the first time, but somehow it's even better than the first time. I think it's because this time he's all mine, officially.


	8. We can't all Fit

Joey's new movie premiere is tomorrow. I go over the night before to celebrate with him. I guess he wasn't completely caught up on my intentions.

He lets me in and sweetly kisses me hello, which gets me every time by the way. The smallest things never fail to make me melt all over again.

"So, where are the glasses? Let's get this celebration started!" I cheer holding up the wine bottle I've brought. Joey laughs and gets out two wine glasses. He opens the wine and begins to pour them. We hold out our glasses.

"To hard work and living your dreams," I toast. He smiles. "And I hope your premiere tomorrow is as good as your amazing new movie."

"You haven't even seen it yet," Joey teases me.

"But you're always incredible."

We clink our glasses and toast to that.

"Well, you won't have to wait much longer."

"Well, yeah it comes out in like two weeks."

Joey stops and looks at me.

"What?"

"What?" I ask him back.

"Aren't you coming to the premiere?"

"I can't," I pause after seeing the broken look he now displays. "Well, Phoebe has to go with you obviously, it's a huge event."

Joey stares down at his glass and stirs the wine a bit before commenting again.

"Well, you can both come."

"What?" I shake my head.

"Yeah, Phoebe will be my "date" and you'll be my best friend coming to support me, how can anyone get mad at that?"

I don't want to hurt him and more than anything would I love to go to that premiere, but the way he's suggesting… I would rather rip my eyes out.

I try to be gentle and take a tried sigh.

"Joey, I think it'd be better if you just went with Phoebe."

"Why?"

"Because I'd just be standing in the back the whole time." I'm working hard to keep my voice level.

"No, no you wouldn't."

"What are you going to do, have a girl on each arm…how's that gonna look?" My tone is gaining irritation since I know he'll continue to try and convince me.

"Rachel come on, how can I not have you there?"

"Look Joe, I wasn't expecting to come that's why we're celebrating now."

"What? No, Rachel please I really want you there."

I really should talk to him about the pleading thing because he has the perfect puppy dog eyes for it and so it's simply not fair.

"_Joey,_" I wine, looking away from his begging face.

"_Rachel,_" he wines back. He walks around the counter and stands an inch away from me. He looks right at me, refusing to let me look away.

"This is a really important night, how could I not have you there? All the paparazzi and press might think Phoebe is who's important to me, but they're wrong, they're all wrong. I need my _real_ girlfriend there with me."

"Girlfriend?" I quiver under my breath.

"Yes, I thought that's what… I asked you the other day? Did you not think…" he starts to get scared.

"No, I'm just happy to hear it," I assure him and he takes a breath of relief. I actually wasn't too sure I was officially his girlfriend, but that's more than fine with me!

I still hate this plan and I know it won't work out the way Joey is hoping it will, but I can't desert him on a night this special. And truthfully, at this point, I have no more will power to say no anyhow.

"Okay, I'll go," I give in and he flashes me a smile before picking me up from the stool and hugging me merrily in his arms. I laugh as he spins me around and my wine spills to the floor.


	9. Claiming your Man

Bright lights flash into my eyes before we're even out of the limo. This night has nothing to do with me, no one will even notice me, and yet I'm nervous.

Joey and Phoebe are by the door that the driver will soon open to let us out. Joey's in a slick black tux and Phoebe, a sparkling blue gown. Andy, stupid Andy who I hate, informed me I couldn't be too flashy. I wasn't allowed to outshine Phoebe, so I stuck with a simple, yet elegant, faded red dress. Joey says I still look beautiful and even whispered in my ear that I was even more so than Phoebe. I believed the first part, but Phoebe looks gorgeous tonight, I don't think I'm beating that.

The door swings open and Joey heads out, Phoebe trailing close behind. When they're both out they unite their hands and walk down the carpet of flashing cameras. I make my way out of limo now and a few camera steal some shots, but most of them ignore me. I keep my distance the whole time. Everyone is screaming Joey's name and asking questions about Phoebe and the baby. I hear shouts from fans and chanting of the movie's title. There's so much commotion going on.

I've been to a couple premieres before, but I've never been part of the main event like this. Mostly, I work on tv shows and so at award shows like the Golden Globes or Emmys, you share the spotlight with a lot more stars. This is not only a long awaited movie, but Joey is the sole star of it and now the main attraction has arrived; Joey and his woman. As well as some other lady traveling behind, that would be me.

We walk past the main string of cameras and make our way to the line of press, waiting to talk to Joey. Joey and Phoebe walk up to the first reporter, I stand behind them and off to the side, but I can hear everything.

"So, how excited are you for everyone to finally see this movie?"

"So excited, I feel like I've been waiting forever!" Joey exclaims. "I think everyone's really gonna love it!"

"What can you tell us about the baby…boy? Girl? Are you two living together?" The reporter jumps the gun instantly.

"Uh, I can tell you the baby will have a beautiful home and two devoted parents, no matter what," Joey words it perfectly. The reporter gushes over his answer and then tries to continue when Joey's people push him to the next person. I walk over a few steps as well.

"Joey! Hey, how are you? What's the red carpet been like up until now?"

"Yeah, it's been fun. It's very excited and very bright…from all the flashes."

The reporter laughs wildly and obviously fake.

"I have to tell you I saw the movie and I looovved it!"

"Oh, thanks," Joey replies.

"So, I have to ask, how's the relationship going? Phoebe, any comments?" He points the microphone to her.

"We're very happy about the baby and I'm very proud of Joey tonight."

"Well, how serious is it if you've brought someone else?" The reporter looks directly at me and I feel my breath cut short. I've been on these red carpets before, I've been asked the same questions Joey has, and yet I've never felt so violated. I don't want anyone looking at me.

"Wait a minute, that's Rachel Green, you're former co-star! So, why is she here?" The reporter clarifies.

"Oh, Rachel's just my good friend coming out to support me tonight. I was happy she could make it," Joey says after glancing over at me.

"Rachel, you look lovely!" he calls out to me and again I feel like garbage. I wave and smile and the cameras turn to me for a few seconds before returning to Joey and Phoebe.

Basically, it's this torture for the next thirty minutes, going down the line. It's awful now because everyone has recognized me and is asking why I'm here over and over again. I wanted to be invisible, unless I was allowed to be the one around Joey's arm, but I'm not so I'd prefer to take invisibility instead. I'm just getting madder and madder whenever someone asks about me. It's just like a slap in the face that I'm not Joey's main girl and then it's a stab in the back when Joey has to refer to me as just a friend. I can't take this anymore, but there's no where to go and how bad would I make Joey look if I just stormed off?

Finally, it seems like we're about done and we're on the last interview. I can just taste the freedom as Joey starts answering all about the movie, as normal. Then, things take a turn for the worst. The reporter not only turns the conversation to me, but in a nasty way.

"Hey so, Rachel's here with you…sort of. I mean she's just kind of staggering along. Why didn't she just come by herself?"

"Well, I invited her so she came with us."

"Well, you're making it clear who ranks higher here. I mean, how necessary is she, you've got Phoebe right here! Are two not doing so well?"

"No, we're doing just fine. Rachel is a very good friend of mine, I care about her a lot," Joey defends me.

"As well do I, we're all friends," Phoebe also stands up for me.

"You know before your show got cancelled I always thought there might have been something there, I guess you two just lost it," he says and that's my tipping point. I can't believe this guy, I want to grab his collar and throw him out to the street.

"No, we're just as close…even closer actually." Joey states and I start to make my way closer. I'm not really gonna attack the guy so I don't actually know why I'm moving.

"Guess you replace people with others and move on, lose that chemistry," he says, implying Joey has replaced me with Phoebe and we're nothing now. Smoke must be coming out of my ears as I step right behind Joey. The reporter is about to make another comment when he sees me, but I don't give him any time. I don't give anyone time to do anything. No one sees it coming, not even me. Instead of attacking the loser for bashing me, I grab Joey's arm and within seconds I've turned him towards me and smacked my lips onto his. A loud reaction comes from the crowd and before anyone can make another move every camera is on us. I make the fiery kiss last and even turn it into a near feverish make out session. Joey's too stunned to object. I release him and then fix any smeared lipstick with a gentle touch.

Everyone's simply astonished by what has just occurred. Other than the cameras continuing to flash, another word isn't spoken. Then after these few speechless moments, the crowd goes into a uproar and reporters are crushing one another to get this juicy scoop. Joey doesn't even look at them though, he's not looking at anyone, but me. I want to apologize, for calling out Phoebe, for making him look like a liar and cheat, but I don't. I just walk past everyone and finally get off that horrible red carpet and into the theatre.


	10. Apologizing is Overrated

I'm assuming the movie has started because I've been in the bathroom for almost an hour now. I hear someone come in and realize it's Phoebe looking for me. I think I've cried out all the tears I had in me, but I still don't want to see her. I'm debating whether I can just kept silent and maybe she'll leave. I'm thinking that's a no when she starts calling my name and looking under the stalls.

"Yeah," I grumble. She pushes open the door to my stall, I left it unlocked.

"What are you doing?" she cocks her head at me.

"Hiding."

"Well, there's no need for that," she tells me and puts her hand out. I numbly accept her help and get up and out of the stall. We're over by the sinks and she turns right to me.

"You're missing the movie."

"I know," I state sadly.

"Joey's worried about you."

"I can't face him now."

"Why not?" she asks seriously.

"Because of what I did, I made you guys look like idiots! I ruined everything."

Phoebe smiles at me and I give her a strange look, which she nearly laughs at.

"Rachel, it was about time things ended, they had to eventually. In fact, I'm glad you finally broke us up." she jokes lightheartedly. I try to smile, but I still feel bad.

"I still should't have done it the way I did."

"Are you kidding? I loved it, it was so gutsy!" Phoebe marvels and I'm very surprised at this.

"Really?"

"Yeah, you were awesome! Besides, they're all gonna find out about you two anyway."

"You know?" I ask her hesitantly.

"Know what?"

"That Joey and I are _together_?"

"Oh, no… not that it's official. I just meant you will be because I know Joey's in love with you."

"What?" I suddenly choke on nothing.

"Yeah… he loves you?" Phoebe's not sure why I'm so shocked.

"How do you know this?"

"He told me…I just figured… oh no, didn't he tell you already?"

"No!" I blurt out and Phoebe covers her mouth with her hands.

"Oh no! I'm so sorry Rachel! I should have kept my big mouth shut! How could I have done this, now I'm the one who has ru-"

"Phoebe Phoebe!" I calm her. "It's okay. This is… incredible because I love him too," I confess genuinely to her, not really having to think it over much.

Her mouth quickly forms a relieved smile and she suddenly pulls me into a hug. I guess we were due for one some time. I hug her back, trying not to crush her now apparent baby bump. It feels nice since I'm filled with utter bliss at the moment anyway.

You know what, Phoebe's not half bad. I think I like her.

* * *

><p>Phoebe and I sneak back into the theatre and instead of Phoebe sitting next to Joey, she switches spots with me so I can. No one even cares, their eyes are all glued on the huge screen in front of us. Joey quickly turns to me concerned.<p>

"What happened, are you okay?" he whispers.

"Yeah, I'm sorry I missed the beginning," I answer in a hushed tone back.

"That's alright, but where'd you go," he keeps pressing for details.

I realize now that nothing else even matters anymore. Anything I said or did, everything's different now. No matter how long the world takes to accept it, the truth is, Joey and I can really be together now. That's all that matters and I'm sick of apologizing already.

He waits for me to answer, still holding a troubled expression. I could tell him how I hid out in the bathroom, afraid to face him and how Phoebe talked me back to my senses, and that's she's pretty awesome herself. Instead, I stop his worrying with one simple thing.

"I love you too."

He doesn't move and seems at a lost for words.

"Wha-"

"Just kiss me," I demand him. And after a brief moment of confusion, he does willingly. It's a wonderful, sweet kiss I would have liked to hold on to forever. Unfortunately, it's cut a bit short when we hear an "aww" coming from behind us. We break apart and see two girls , who were watching us the entire time. They look away with blushes and smiles and we smile awkwardly as each other. I turn back to finally watch his movie when I feel his breath by my ear.

"I love you too."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong> Keep reading for the birth of the child! (This is about four-five months into the pregnancy)


	11. A Scary World

The next month or so is literally the honeymoon stage for us. We hardly ever leave the bedroom, either his or mine. We're together all the time and can't keep our hands off each other.

After the first few weeks we start going outside again. This is when the paparazzi return and snap any picture of us together. Every magazine I see now, has us everywhere. They are calling us the cutest or hottest or happiest new couple. For once, I've never loved the paparazzi so much. I'm soaking up every moment with Joey and loving the fact that he's my man and I never have to hide it again.

One night, Joey and I decide to invite Phoebe over to watch a movie. We're all on great terms now, which is fantastic being that she's going to be in our lives forever. Joey treats her almost as well as me. He constantly asks her if she needs anything or is helping her up or down the smallest step. Her due date is getting closer and her belly is growing much bigger.

We snuggle in for, basically, a chick flick. By the end of it, I'm assuming Joey is dying. He doesn't let on too quickly though, maybe it's because Phoebe and I hog every second taking about it the minute it ended.

After another half an hour, Phoebe tiredly says she's got to go. We say goodbye and Joey closes the door. I yawn.

"Yeah, maybe I should get going."

"Rachel…"

"Yes."

Joey stares into my eyes.

"I hate it when you leave."

I smile at him.

"I'll be back, probably tomorrow."

"Then why even go…I want you to stay."

"Joey, I'm running out of clothes, I've got to go home eventually."

Joey shakes his head at me.

"No, I mean, move in with me."

I look at him and see he's completely serious. I think it over, realizing this is a huge step. Then it occurs to me, that I dread being without him just as much as he seems to.

"I would love to," I tell him.

He happily kisses me and I move in by the next week.

* * *

><p>One day, Joey comes home from a sonogram with Phoebe and excitedly tells me every little detail.<p>

"I mean, I could see her face and little hands, it was amazing!"

"That is amazing."

"I can't wait for her to get here already, to actually hold her."

"I know you are, so am I," I agree.

"You know what, why don't we go see some kids."

"What?"

"I mean, like let's… give some money to a children's hospital or something!"

"That's an incredible thought."

"Yeah, really, I wish every child could just be happy and healthy and just…so cute and tiny!" Joey exclaims.

"Okay, Joey take a breath!" I laugh.

* * *

><p>Since Joey has been crazy over the baby lately, he suggests we visit the children's hospital one day. I tell him I think it's a great idea. We go there the next day and ask to see some of the children.<p>

"Well, this isn't the best time for visiting, visiting hours are ending very shortly," the nurse informs us.

"Oh, well we were thinking of donating a generous gift to this hospital, we just wanted to see some of the kids first," Joey tells her. She thinks it over and then says to us,

"Okay, there's one group I can take you to. These kids are not necessarily sick…but they still need to be treated."

We are not sure what this means and I hold onto Joey's hand as she leads us down a long hallway. When we reach two large doors we look up and read the sign above.

"Burn Unit"

I gulp as we walk through the doors.

Just walking past a small row of beds is enough to make you want to cry instantly. Some children have small burns, medium burns, large burns, but each one has horrible scars. We keep walking until a young girl steps into our path. She must be around six or seven. If you looked at her from the neck down, she would look like a perfectly normal little girl. And if you looked at the right side of her face you would be looking at the precious face of a little girl with long brown hair. But the left side of her face is covered with burns and scars, her hair is fringed and bald spots lay spaced out.

I feel my eyes getting puffy again, but before anyone can even say anything, Joey says he has to go and runs out. I follow him shortly after.

I finally find him outside the front entrance. He's leaning on the wall.

"Joey, what happened?"

Joey looks at me broken-heartedly.

"I thought that coming here would be such a good idea. See all the kids and make a donation to make them feel a little better, a little safer maybe…you know?" He begins to explain to me slowly. "But seeing that girl, seeing all of them just made me think about how…I can't protect my daughter from this world. I can't stop a fire from burning her, or a disease from killing her, or even just a tiny bug from biting her. What if I can't save her, what if there's nothing I can do? I don't know what I'm doing."

"Joey, you can't think that way."

"How can I not?"

"Because anything can happen to any of us at any given moment. I know that's not what you want to hear, but it's the truth. You can't live in fear," I tell him, but the words are sinking in.

"What happened to those kids were tragic and very unfortunate, but you know what it does to their families and everyone who cares about them?" I continue. "It just makes them love those kids even more. It only makes them appreciate those little kids for everything they truly are, not the scars on their faces."

Joey nods and then pulls me into a hug.

* * *

><p>I thought the last hospital visit was the last one we'd be making until Phoebe's due date, but about a week later, Joey tells me he's going back. He doesn't ask me to come and I don't tell him when I go as well. He's already there and thankfully in the same place because otherwise I wouldn't have known where to find him. I walk in and see him in the distance, kneeling on the floor in front of the same little girl he ran away from. I sneak over, to hear what they're saying. I stand a few feet away and listen closely.<p>

"It's okay, I know you ran because I'm scary looking," the girl speaks in an adorable little voice.

"No, you are not scary," Joey tries to tell her. She looks down with sadness in her eyes. Joey speaks again.

"I think you are the cutest girl I've ever seen."

She looks back up at him.

"I have ugly scars, fire is mean" she tells him.

"That doesn't matter to me. The only thing those scars tell me is how strong you are. If someone can't see your real beauty, then their the ugly ones."

"Do you really think I'm pretty?" she asks him.

"You're beautiful," he says genuinely and I smile enormously as does the little girl.

"Hey, you never told me your name."

"Maddie," she chirps happily.

"Well, Maddie, I'm so glad I got to meet you. Just promise me one thing okay?"

"What?" she smiles widely.

"You won't believe anyone who says your not the prettiest girl they've ever seen."

"That's what my daddy says."

"He's a smart man."

Maddie jumps into his arms and Joey almost loses his balances, but just puts his knee down to the ground and holds on her tightly. When he lets her go, she happily runs off and Joey slowly emerges from the ground. He turns around and finds me behind him, with tears sliding down my cheek. He only gives me a smile and this time I pull him into a huge hug.


	12. Too Little Time

Luckily, I believe that last visit to the hospital has renewed Joey's faith in life and basically left him much more content. Phoebe's due date is now only a week away and Joey is on top of the world… when he's _not_ with her. I don't blame him, we're all very enthusiastic about the baby coming, but Phoebe is the nine month pregnant woman. She's a bit of a horror to be around right now. I just hope if I'm ever pregnant I'm not such a mess!

The three of us are out at the baby store picking up some last minute items.

"What about this jacket?" Joey asks, holding up a tiny, puffy pink coat. The hood attached has an enormous fur boarder, probably bigger than the hood itself.

"Yeah, so she'll just go around looking like an Eskimo!" Phoebe rants. Our eyes widen at her wild answer and she rushes off to some other isle.

"How about we ditch her?" Joey jokes with me. Good thing I don't answer because it would have been a yes and in a split second she's back.

"Guys, guys! I just found the most amazing crib in the world!"

"But Pheebs, we already have a crib," Joey speaks gently.

Phoebe gives him a devastated look.

"But you have to see this one, I've never seen a more perfect crib!"

We all walk over to the amazing crib she has found. We stare down at a polished, wooden crib almost identical to the one we've already purchased. Joey and I both know she'll go off if we even mention it. So, Joey buys the crib and returns the one they've had for months now.

* * *

><p>We finally make it home and Joey pushes through the door. I laugh as I close it behind him.<p>

"Well, that was a long day!" I slump down on the couch with him.

"Tell me about it!" He rolls his eyes, exhausted. I chuckle and he looks over at me with a smirk.

"What?" I playfully glare at him.

"I need to unwind."

"Okay and how does that involve me?"

"I was hoping to get some help," he nearly laughs as he leans over me and his lips jump on mine. I'm trying not to laugh through the kiss, but it's not working. He breaks away and looks down at me with a smile.

"Hey, since when is my _loving_ funny?"

We both crack huge smiles. I pulls his neck down so I can reach his lips again. I know I kiss him and more all the time, but boy when we get started I never want to stop. I'm drowning in his kisses when the phone rings. He begins to break away and get up. I grab hold of his shirt and tug on him to stay.

"Rach, we have to get it, what if it's Phoebe."

I let him go and he gives me a gesture with his hand to say he'll only be a second. I watch him from the now lonely couch as he leans over the counter and says hello into the phone. I hear the other side and it's Andy.

Ugg, why him? He ruins everything for me doesn't he, I think to myself. After a few moments, I realize this conversation is not so important and decide I want Joey back. I try to wave him over, but he gives me a apologetic face and holds up a 'one more minute' finger. I sigh, agitated. That's when I decide, I'm not letting stupid Andy take up any more of my time. I stand straight up and face Joey. He glances over, but continues his conversation.

"Well, I saw that one, but not the last game. Oh did you…" They're going on and on. I bring my hands to my shirt and start slowly and enticingly unbuttoning it. Joey catches this out of the corner of his eye when I'm down to the fourth button. His mouth drops slightly and I keep going. I finish off the buttons and start to slide the shirt off, revealing my purple bra.

"Wha- no, I'm here," Joey tells Andy. "I… I heard you."

His eyes are completely glued on me now as I move to the button of my pants and carefully shimmy them off.

I'm left in my bra and underwear now. Joey hasn't moved and hasn't said another word since his last sentence. He seems at a loss for air, his mouth still hanging in the open.

"No…I …" he tries to speak again. My hands find their way to the clasp in the back and within seconds I let the bra fall to ground. With it, Joey's eyes fall following the lingerie. His eyes travel back up to my breasts.

"I…have to call you back," he finally tells Andy. I hear Andy wanting to talk him out of it, but before he can even finish his first sentence, Joey hangs up the phone. He rushes over to me and kisses me roughly, taking hold of my face in his hands.

"I never should have taken that call," he says when he's done.

"No, you shouldn't have," I grin at him.

"How can I make it up to you?" he asks and I only raise my eyebrows at him.

He takes this opportunity to explore my skin with his tongue. He starts at my neck and kisses his way down to my breasts. When he covers one with his mouth I'm melting in pure delight. By the time he gets to the next one, I'm moaning loudly and holding on to him for balance. That's when he swoops me up and decides we better move this to the bedroom.

That's definitely one way to get your man's attention.


	13. Heaven's on Earth

**Author's Note: **This is officially my longest story as of now. I'm proud of it. So, enjoy and let me know what you think!_ Thanks everyone._

* * *

><p>Yesterday was the most paranoid day ever. It was Phoebe's due date, but no baby. Joey was with her every second, waiting for it to happen. Because it didn't, he's even crazier today, especially because he has work and so he can't even be with her. He keeps calling and when Phoebe stopped answering her phone, he started calling me and so now I'm at Phoebe's house so I can update Joey every other minute. It's fine though, other than when Phoebe is complaining or irritated, we get along just as we always do.<p>

"Hey, so where's the baby room?" I ask Phoebe.

"Oh, down the hall to the right," she points and I walk to the room to see it.

It's a baby yellow and pink themed room, with a decorative border of flowers. The crib matches the light wood furniture and many dolls and toys are already in place. I smile at the room, picturing a tiny baby making it's home here. Suddenly, I hear Phoebe and run out. It was a call or shout or yell, I'm not sure. Her hand is on her stomach and a second later she's shouting in pain, bending over as much as her belly allows her.

"I think it's time!" She yells and I'm in a panic.

"Okay, okay, everything's packed right? Uh, I'll call Joey or a cab& wait, where's the stuff?" I'm talking so loud.

"Just call a cab! In the bedroom! Hurry!" Phoebe commands me and somehow we make it to the hospital in one piece. I'm dialing Joey's number as fast as I can as the doctor puts her in a wheel chair and rolls her into a room.

"Joey! It's time, get to the hospital!"

Joey arrives thirty minutes later and after two long hours of labor, she arrives as well. The doctor calls me back in and I see Joey holding his baby for the first time. I can't describe the look on his face because it was so serene and full of joy and admiration for the tiniest little thing in his arms. It's breathtaking and I stand in the same spot for a few moments just watching him. Finally, I look away and see Phoebe is passed out, fast asleep. She must have already held her earlier. I slowly walk over to Joey. He never looks up even though I know he's aware of my presence. I stop right in front of him and look down at the infant sleeping in his arms.

"Isn't she beautiful?"

"She sure is," I respond.

"I think I might get in trouble."

"Why?"

"'Cause I don't think I'm going to be able to put her down." I smile at him. I can't imagine how he's feeling. Regardless, I love seeing him like this, there's this ultimate peace surrounding him, he seems complete. I never would have guessed a baby would do this for Joey Tribbiani, then again, maybe I should have known. "Do you want to hold her?"

I look at Joey nervously. I slowly nod and he carefully hands her over. I gently arrange her perfectly into my arms and look down at her angelic face. I wasn't expecting the tears that are forming behind my eyes. An unfamiliar, strong feeling is taking over me.

"I guess you're in the clear," I whisper to him.

"What?"

"You let her go," I smirk at him.

"Not really," he tells me and we exchange smiles that permanently imprint our faces for the rest of the day.

* * *

><p>Later, I head back to the room to see Phoebe who's now awake. She's laying in the bed, holding her baby. She's never looked happier.<p>

"Hey how are you?" I ask.

"Never better," she says.

"We wanted your help," Phoebe says.

"With what?"

"Picking a name."

I look to Joey who shakes his head in agreement.

"Oh, no, I couldn't. This is your decision."

"No, it's all of ours. We're all in this together. And I couldn't have gotten through this without you Rachel," Phoebe tells me.

"No…"

"Yes, if you hadn't stayed strong through this all, you could have easily broken all of us apart. Then, we wouldn't have become friends and then it would awkward when you would come over with Joey to see her."

"Still, I can't pick a name."

"We want your suggestions, at least. We're having trouble," she tells , it still feel wrong, but there is a name that comes to my mind immediately.

"Well, actually I can think of one."

"What?" Joey asks.

"Madeline, like Maddie?" I look right at Joey and a soft smile quickly forms.

"I think that's a great name," he says.

"Maddie, that's so cute." Phoebe chimes quickly tells Phoebe who Maddie is and I swear Phoebe is about to burst out crying, I think it's mainly the pregnancy hormones.

"Well, then we have to. It's perfect, I love it!" she exclaims.

"Really, are you sure," I ask.

"Yes, little Madeline,… she'll be so- _fancy_," she says and starts choking up. Joey walks over and rubs her shoulder lovingly. I walk over on the other side of the bed and look down at her. She's so precious…Maddie.

* * *

><p>Joey and I finally get home late at night. I didn't mind it though, it was a pretty powerful day. I guess Joey was feeling the unmistakable bliss in the air as well because the second after I take my coat off, he walks over and kisses me romantically. When he lets me go, I ask him what it was for.<p>

"I just love you, I love everything today and I want to love you," he says. I half smile, half make a face at his convoluted sentence. "Can I?" he asks and reaches his hand over to the waist line of my shirt. I raise my eyebrows at him.

"Always," I tell him. He lifts my shirt breathtakingly slow. He carefully lifts it over my head as I lift my ams for him. He just looks at me then, so I help him out and remove my bra myself. I hear it hit the floor because no one's making a sound. He's staring at me like he's never seen me before and he astonished with my beauty. I almost can't handle it and so I take off my jeans just so I have something to do. I don't know how to react to his longing gaze. After a moment he walks over to me and places his hands on my stomach. I'm not sure why he does this, but I always love the feel of his warmth on me. He then slides his hands down my body as he falls to his knees. Next, he makes a trail of kisses back up and when he reaches my waist again he continues to kiss me as his fingers take hold of my underwear and slide them off. I feel every inch of my skin start to boil. He keeps kissing me up my body. His hands reach around to my back now. He kisses his way back down. When his hand graze over my butt I get a chill. I grab hold of his jacket collar and pull him back up. His lips are puckered and he's waiting for my next move. I push his jacket off and then urgently pull his shirt off. I run to his soft lips again and we are feverishly making out. His hands are all over me as if they can't decide where they want to go. Indecisive as they are, they only add sweet shivers to my naked body. My hands find the belt of his pants and fumble to unbuckle his pants as his kisses engulf every part of me. I break away when I get his pants undone and move to slide them down. As I come back up, he kicks them off. I press my body against his and then reach my hand down to feel his excitement. He breathes heavier when I do this. His deep breaths only entice me more. I begin to push him backwards until we make it into his bedroom.

We engage in a long night of celebrating love and new life. The lovemaking is more passionate and when we're on round two, Joey takes it slower than I've ever known him to. We're both left speechless with ecstasy in the end. All I know is, if there's anything close to the miracle of life, this was pretty damn close.

* * *

><p>It's been a two years now. Maddie runs around laughing and talking. She's so perfect, I love her just as much as Phoebe and Joey do.<p>

Joey, Maddie, and I are the park. We have Maddie for the weekend. We watch her chasing bubbles, with her tiny fingers, that Joey just blew. I laugh at her adorable fascination with them. I look over at Joey, smiling at his beautiful daughter.

"I want one."Joey turns to me.

"What?"

"I want one with _you_. I want us to make a baby," I tell him. His eyes look deep into mine.

"I was waiting for you to say something."

"Yeah, you want another one?"

"I want a million with you. I never knew I could love someone this much, I'd do anything for her, she makes me so happy. I can't wait until the day we share this."I smile at him.

"Daddy!"

We both look at Maddie.

"Bubbles!"

"Sorry," he laughs and blows more. As she reaches for the new bubbles, Joey and I look over at each other. Simultaneously, we lean over and tickle Maddie so she's falling over laughing. I scoop her into my lap. She looks up at me and continues to giggle in my arms.

"Maddie, I love you," I tell her.

"I love you_ more!_" she smiles at me and I know I'd never want to let her go either.

* * *

><p><em>The End.<em>


End file.
